Kim Possible: guerra roja
by plagahood
Summary: Kim Possible, después de un año sin actividad tras la muerte de un ser querido, debe volver para enfrentar a un amenaza que pone en peligro al mundo y a sus nuevos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Éste es un fic enfocado en Kim Possible pero con algunos personajes de videojuegos, anime, series animadas y de comics que tenía en mente hace bastante tiempo merodeando mi cabeza y ya que hay pocos fics de Kim Possible en mi idioma, quería agregar más. Primero lo primero, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora, disfruten de la aventura!

Capitulo uno: La dama blanca.

Ciudad Gotica 21:40 pm

Las explosiones y disparos provenientes de la Torre Wayne sacudían la ciudad. La policía sacaba a las personas que se encontraban cerca edificio por temor a lo que pasaría. Las unidades de élite estaban listos para entrar. Los noticieros estaban atentos y filmando con sus cámaras todo el movimiento. Ni siquiera los helicópteros de las noticias ni de la policia se acercaban al edificio, era evidente que algo peligroso estaba ocurriendo en la Torre Wayne. El comisionado James Gordon ordenó a sus muchachos de acordonar la manzana y los preparó para lo peor.

-¡Comisionado cuidado!

Los pedazos del edificio caían rápidamente hacia el hombre y el oficial a su lado. Como un relámpago, la heroína adolescente, Kim Possible, los empujó, salvándoles la vida.

-Kim Possible... Pensé que te habías retirado.

La pelirroja sonrió.-¿Que está pasando en la torre Wayne, comisionado? Preguntó.

-Todavía no sabemos, parecería que hay una guerra allá arriba... ¡Cuidado!

Caían más pedazos del edificio al piso, rompiéndolo todo. Los parabrisas de los autos policiales, las calles y golpeando a las personas. Kim y el comisionado Gordon se alejaron unos pasos atrás. Un gran pedazo del edificio destruyó una patrulla completamente. La pelirroja se acercó a ver las extrañas marcas que había en el metal. Con su mano, las tanteó lentamente.

-Diva...

Kim levantó la vista y miró con seriedad las explosiones que seguían haciéndose mas frecuentes en lo más alto de la torre Wayne. Saltó el cordón policial junto y con toda su energía corrió hacia el interior del edificio.

Unos días atrás...

En las frías tierras de Suiza, dos hombres vestidos para las bajas temperaturas, cortaban los árboles para obtener leña para prender fuego y pasar la noche. Con una carreta traían los troncos y las dejaban dentro de una casa ubicada en un hermoso paraje que parecía una pintura. Las noches eran heladas, el dueño del rústico hogar, traía dos tazas de café. Una para él y la otra para su amigo, que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, cerca del cálido fuego. Ellos disfrutaban de la bebida caliente, mirando por la ventana la tormenta de nieve que asediaba el lugar.

-Parece que vamos a estar un buen rato aquí, Bruce.

-Esa tormenta va a ser estragos por estos lares. Por lo menos tenemos comida para un mes. Te vas a tener que conforman con hamburguesas, Sam.

-Mientras sea comestible está bien.

El hombre llamado Sam caminó hacia la ventana, donde podía ver la tormenta de nieve, cubriendo todo de blanco el bosque de pinos y las inmensas montañas. Le dió un buen sorbo a su café, mientras olía su aroma.

-Escucha: Cuando apenas la tormenta pare debemos... ¿Que rayos es eso?

Sam dejó el café en una mesa y se concentró en una figura que se divisaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Bruce al ver que su amigo estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba viendo, se levantó y se puso junto a él. Ambos vieron lo que parecía ser una persona caminar con la tormenta de nieve, arriesgando la vida. Los dos tomaron abrigos y salieron de la casa, con dirección a la temeraria persona. Caminaron por varios minutos y encontraron a una chica de pelo corto tumbada en la fría nieve, con la ropa desgarrada y una espada oriental en su mano. Ellos se acercaron a ayudarla, estaba manchada de sangre y herida, la sangre brotaba de su boca. Con la ayuda de Bruce, Sam y él la llevaron a la casa rápidamente, la tormenta de nieve se hacía más intensa cada minuto.

La chica estaba acostada cerca de la chimenea, tapada hasta la nariz con frazadas. Bruce Wayne se acercaba a poner debajo de la cabeza, una almohada con cuidado. Sam se encargó de vendarle la herida en su abdomen y limpiarle la sangre de la boca. Lentamente, ella abría sus ojos, viendo a sus salvadores sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Quienes son? Preguntó débilmente la chica.

-Yo me llamo Sam Fisher y el Bruce Wayne. Se presentó Sam.

-¿Como te llamas muchacha? Preguntó Bruce.

-Saya. Saya Otonashi. Y debo...

Tratando de levantarse, la chica dió un pequeño quejido por la herida en su abdomen. Bruce la acostó nuevamente y la tapó con las frazadas.

-¿Ir a donde?, ¿Quieres congelarte otra vez?. Decía preocupado Fisher. -¿Como terminaste aquí?

-Si te cuento como terminé viviendo acá... No me creerías.

-Trata de que te creamos, Saya. Dijo Bruce sin perder su seriedad. -Sam, prepara café.

-Y... ¿Para ellos también Bruce?

Bruce miró a Fisher que con su mentón señaló a un pequeño grupo que se acercaba a la casa. Ambos se miraron y luego se acercaron a la chica, que seguía tumbada en el suelo. Bruce Wayne levantó a Saya y a llevaba a una zona más segura. Fisher preparaba sus puños para una posible pelea.

-Eres algo más que una chica.

-Les contaré todo, pero primero tengo que detener a esos... Oh que dolor.

Saya no pudo terminar de hablar, la herida en su abdomen le dificultaba moverse. Bruce tomó la espada se la dió, mientras salían de la sala principal.

-Escapen hasta el muelle, si no regreso en una hora váyanse sin mi. Espero que esté ayudando al lado correcto.

La chica y el joven tomaron abrigos y salieron hacia afuera por donde aquel amenazante grupo no los vieran. Fisher al quedar solo, sacó de un mueble una pistola con sólo un cargador. Apagó las luces y esperó al enemigo en las sombras.

Bruce y Saya caminaban por el frío, con sus piernas inundándose en la nieve y el viento congelándose hasta los huesos. Fueron por el bosque, hasta toparse en el lugar donde se encontrarían con Sam Fisher. El agua movía el bote de un lado para el otro, solamente había una pequeña cabaña, donde entraron y esperaron. El joven Bruce dejó a Saya en el suelo cubriéndola con su campera térmica, quedando solamente con un suéter y una bufanda. Asomó la cabeza y luego cerró la puerta, esperando a que Sam regrese.

Los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron, seguido de una explosión, rompiendo y despedazando la pared. Cuatro hombres armados y bien equipados entraron con sus armas junto con su líder. Prendieron las linternas y con ellas, alumbraron a una persona sentada frente a la chimenea, con el fuego a medio apagar. Se acercaron lentamente con sus dedos apoyados en los gatillos. El líder pateó la silla bruscamente y se encontraron con ropa envuelta. El fuego de la chimenea se apagó, estaban a oscuras.

-Es una trampa, preparen sus armas... ¿Donde está...

El líder se dió cuenta que faltaba uno de sus hombres, quedando anonadados. Nadie escuchó nada, ni siquiera un ruido. Comenzaron a moverse por la casa, el líder iba primero y sus hombres lo cubrían desde atrás. Ordenó a dos que se queden con él y el resto que busque a la chica. Uno caminaba por el pasillo y escuchó detrás de él una lata de gaseosa estampándose contra el suelo. Al darse vuelta nuevamente, se topó con Sam Fisher y su pistola. Uno menos. Otro hombre revisaba los cuartos, cada centímetro y cada lugar, nada extraño. Salió y se dirigió al baño, dejó su arma apoyada en la pared y se bajó los pantalones, tratando de orinar. Cuanto terminó y se subió los pantalones, vio que su arma no estaba, desapareció. Salió del baño y calló pesadamente al piso, Sam Fisher lo noqueó y empezó a revisar sus bolsillos, sacándole todas las municiones que podía.

Bruce miraba detalladamente a Saya Otonashi, que seguía sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Él buscaba toda las posibilidades de como ella terminó en un lugar así. Nada cuadra, pensó Bruce. Se arrodilló frente a ella y posó su mano en el hombro de Saya.

-Tienes que contarme, ¿Quien eres?

-Soy de.. Okinawa.

-Estás muy lejos de tu casa ¿Y esos hombres te buscan? Y si es así ¿Que es lo que quieren?

-Lo que quieren es mi sangre.

Bruce disimuló su reacción con un respiro. La mirada preocupada de Saya Otonashi lo decía todo. El joven dejó de tocarla y se apartó de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Tiene algo de valor tu sangre?

-Digamos que vale mucho, mas que el oro y el petróleo juntos.

-¿Que tiene de especial?

-Solo quiero dormir. Quiero descansar un poco más.

Saya permaneció en el mismo lugar, se tapó y cerró sus ojos, seguía cansada. Bruce entendió y le dio palmadas en el hombro, miró hacia abajo y luego veía la nieve caer desde la ventana algunas partes faltantes de vidrio.

Sam Fisher seguía a los hombres armados hasta el living, donde esperó la oportunidad para atacar. Tomó una roca y la lanzó, estrellándola contra el vidrio de la puerta principal. Los hombres dispararon apenas escucharon que el cristal se rompió en pedazos. Gastaron todas las balas, era momento de recargar sus armas. Sam disparó contra ellos, dejándolos fuera de combate y el líder se protegió en una esquina. Cargó su arma y respondió los disparos.

-¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Sal de la oscuridad y enfréntame!

El líder siguió disparando hasta gastar el cargador, los casquillos rodearon sus pies, había gastado todas las balas. Asomó su cabeza lentamente y de repente, Sam Fisher con un pedazo de vidrio, se lo clavó en el ojo izquierdo. Lo empujó fuertemente y le disparó dos tiros en las piernas. Los gritos llenaron el hogar, el ex agente corrió hacia el muelle con toda su energía dejando atrás al líder ahogándose con su dolor.

Bruce estaba sentado al lado de Saya, esperando la llegada de Sam. Apresuradamente, Fisher entró en la pequeña cabaña, agitado y sudoroso a pesar del frío.

-Tenemos que escapar, ahora.

-Sam. ¿Te dijeron algo?

-No Bruce, dispararon. Me encargué de ellos. No te preocupes, no molestarán. Le dijo Sam a su amigo, luego dirigió su mirada a la chica. -¿Estás despierta?.

Saya se levantaba del suelo lentamente, apoyándose en la pared y tomando su espada. Miró hacia abajo, viendo su herida vendada y pasando su mano sobre ella. Levantó la vista y miró a Sam y Bruce que esperaban que hablase.

-Solamente quiero dormir un poco más... Tengo que ir a... Middleton. Dijo Saya perdiendo el equilibrio. Los dos hombres la sujetaron. -Ahora...

Ninguno de los dos habló, se quedaron callados. La chica no huía de esos hombres que la querían, escapaba de algo peor. Necesitaban hablar de eso en un sitio más seguro. Bruce ayudaba a Saya hasta llegar a la lancha junto con Sam Fisher. La sentaron y prendieron el motor, el joven Wayne aceleró mientras el ex agente miraba hacia el muelle para luego mirar a Saya Otonashi que cerró sus ojos, tratando de dormir. Había tenido un día largo y fatídico.

El primer capítulo y la introducción a esta historia. En el próximo capitulo aparecerá nuestra querida heroína adolescente. Hasta el cap que viene!


	2. Chapter 2

El capitulo dos sacado recién del horno! Perdón por la demora, estaba puliendo éste capitulo y corrigiendo aterradores errores (oh my god!) jaja ahora a la aventura!

.

Capitulo dos: Oportunidad

La lancha navegaba por el tranquilo río, la tormenta de nieve había calmado bastante hace una hora atrás pero el cielo seguía amenazante. Bruce seguía tomando el mando mientras Sam Fisher vigilaba cada extremo del río por si seguían apareciendo más hombres. Saya seguía durmiendo, tapada completamente con la campera térmica . El ex agente la miró apenado, era una niña en un mundo peligroso, ¿Que mentes codiciosas la querían? Esos hombres con los que se enfrentó no eran tipos cualquiera, sus equipos demostraban ser algún grupo pago.

-Tenemos que ayudarla.

-Es lo que estamos haciendo Sam. No sé que querían esos tipos con ella. ¿Para que querrán su sangre?

-Aún no lo sé, si iríamos a Middleton por su contacto, nos ayudaría mucho saber más de ella. Pobre chica... Tan joven y ya tiene que lidiar con estos problemas. ¿Y luego que hacemos nosotros?

-Desde que la salvamos de la tormenta de nieve, sus problemas son ahora nuestros problemas. Middleton es una ciudad pequeña y bastante lejos de Ciudad Gotica. Tendríamos que ponerla a salvo en la mansión junto con Alfred y nosotros ir para allá.

-Nos estamos metiendo en un hoyo oscuro, Bruce.

-Ya estamos dentro.

Un dia después. Middleton. 07: 15hs

Los rayos del Sol radiante entraban en la habitación e iluminaban cada rincón. El reloj daba las ocho de la mañana en punto. Una mano apagó el despertador y la mujer de pelo corto y castaño quien fue la que lo hizo, se levantó de su cama, estirando sus brazos y sus piernas. Se refregó la cara y dió un gran bostezo. Se cepillaba los dientes mientras se repeinaba su pelo. Desayunó un café con tostadas, se sacó el pijama y se puso la ropa de trabajo. Antes de salir, siempre se detenía a mirar una foto donde ella y sus compañeros estaban juntos y unidos. Le recordaba los días cuando ella tenía una vida. Salió de su casa y se subió a su auto, yéndose al trabajo.

Atendía a cada cliente del Buen Nacho con todo el buen humor del mundo, desde la mañana, hasta la noche, donde terminaba su turno y volvía de nuevo a su casa. Cuando sacaba la basura, la mujer se topó con una amiga. Pelirroja y vestida con atuendo deportivo que volvía a su casa después de haber trotado en el parque.

-Hola Jill. Saludó la pelirroja acercándose a ella.

-Hola Kimi ¿Como estás? Preguntó la castaña con buen humor.

-Estoy bien, un poco agitada. Sigue en pie lo de hoy ¿No?, o te olvidaste ya. Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No me olvidé tonta, en mi casa a las diez. Te estaré esperando ¿Eh? Dijo sonriente.

Kim Possible y la mujer llamada Jill Valentine se habían conocido en el Buen Nacho, cuando ella era la nueva empleada. La pelirroja pasó por un momento trágico y cuando Jill la conoció, la ayudó a salir adelante. La amistad tenía un año y medio de duración. La pelirroja iba a la casa de Jill y ella a la casa de Kim. Conoció a sus hermanos y a sus padres, volviéndose buenas amigas. La castaña se despidió de Kim mientras entraba a su casa, abrió la puerta y prendió las luces. Dejó el auto estacionado frente al garage, entró a la casa y preparaba las cosas para la cena.

El timbre empezó a sonar y Jill miró por la mirilla de la puerta, era Kim Possible con dos cajas de pizza y una bolsa de snacks. Ella abrió la puerta e invitó a la pelirroja a que pase adentro. Ya cómodas, ambas se sentaron y empezaron a comer y a beber cerveza en lata, la castaña tenía un lugar reservado para eso. Conversaron temas de chicas, era una noche especial.

-¿Y entonces que más te dijo? Preguntó Kim con las mejillas coloradas producto de la cerveza.

-Ned dijo que quería invitar al cine pero no, no estoy disponible. Contestó Jill.

La castaña miró las gotas que recorrían la lata de cerveza para luego dar un bufido. -Prefiero estar sola. ¿Te apetece mirar una película?

-¿Cual tienes? Preguntó la pelirroja agarrando una porción de pizza.

-Tengo La Roca o Ace Ventura.

-Me quiero reír un rato. Dijo la chica.

Jill Valentine se levantó de la silla y fue hacia una caja buscando esa película y eligiendo otras del mismo género por si Kim decidía ver otra. A los minutos, el timbre sonó. Ellas se miraron intrigadas por la hora en la que llamaban, eran casi las doce de la noche. Jill dejó a un lado la caja y fue hacia la puerta, miró por la mirilla y pudo ver a un hombre de campera negra y de facciones serias. Lo primero que pensó ella era en llamar a la policía pero si fuera un ladrón, ya hubiera entrado a la casa. Llamó a Kim moviendo la mano, acercando su boca al oído de ésta.

-Voy a abrir, si pasa algo llama a la policía. Le susurró.

-Si Jill, cuidado. Contestó de la misma manera.

Sacó el seguro, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Jill se vió cara a cara con aquel hombre que esperaba de brazos cruzados a ser atendido. Se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos analizándose cada uno y la castaña fue primero en reaccionar.

-¿Si?

-Sé que no es buen momento para tocar a su puerta pero eh, soy Bruce Wayne y vengo de Ciudad Gotica.

-Y... ¿Que te trae aquí? Preguntó ella con toda calma.

-Hay una persona que te necesita más que nunca.

-Ya no hay personas a las que ayudar, lo siento pero creo que se equivocó. Respondió ella.

Jill Valentine se metía nuevamente a la casa y Bruce avanzó tres pasos adelante deteniéndose a centímetros de ella. No había tiempo para la cortesía.

-¿Y que hay de Saya Otonashi?

La puerta dejó de moverse, Jill salió afuera y quedó inmóvil al escuchar ese nombre. Nadie sabía lo de Saya, hasta ahora.

-¿Como es que...

-Un amigo y yo la rescatamos en Suiza, y me contó todo. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo pero es momento de ponernos serios. Si tienes dudas, ella está muy bien protegida y si quieres la puedo llamar.

-Si te dijo todo, realmente confía en ti... Vamos adentro.

Centro de Middleton. 22:15hs

Cuando la Kim Possible que todos conocemos dejó de existir, los villanos no sabían que hacer sin tener a alguien a quien enfrentar. La mayoría decidió elegir caminos diferentes, otros siguieron siendo villanos pero al cabo de unos meses se dedicaron a otra cosa. Ya no eran nada sin la pelirroja adolescente. Drakken dejó de lado la dominación mundial y se dedicó a la ingeniería industrial, ganando mucho más dinero que cuando era malvado. Mano de Mono puso un Dojo en Japón y se volvió furor entre los jovenes. D. se dedicó a la medicina y ayuda tanto a personas y animales. Duff Killigan estudió Yoga y ahora su mente se encuentra alejada de la ira. Shego al igual que los demás ex villanos, también eligió un camino diferente. Teniendo habilidades especiales las quería usar en las calles, así que se puso su propia agencia de detective privado en el centro de Middleton, y cada tanto resuelve misterios.

Shego se encontraba sentada mirando hacia la nada y jugando con un mechón de su oscuro pelo. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y era su compañero de trabajo Jacob Leiter, que traía sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje y sacó su celular, mostrándoselo a su jefa.

-¿Que pasó? Preguntó ella.

-Kim me llamó, dice que vino un tipo de Ciudad Gotica y que está ahora en la casa de Jill.

-¿Y Kimi como sabe eso?

-Porque ella también esta ahí.

-¿Un ex de Jill? Preguntó ella.

-Nah. Se le notaba que estaba agitada. Que te parece si echamos un vistazo, además hay que comprar azúcar para el cafe. Parece que alguien le pone más de tres cucharadas.

-Perdona, Esta figura necesita glucosa. Dijo Shego refregándose la cabeza.

Casa de Jill. 23:00hs

Bruce y Kim estaban sentados mientras veían a la mujer preparando café para los tres. Repartió las tazas y ella siguió parada, no se sentó. Se apoyó en la cocina y le dió un sorbo a su café y suspiró, recordando...

-Hace mucho era policia, en Racoon City. Era de las unidades especiales hasta que pasó lo que saben.

-Recuerdo que era una niña cuando tiraron la bomba atómica. Zombis ¿Lo pueden creer?. Recordó Kim mirándola.

-Continua por favor. Dijo Bruce.

-Chris, un amigo, y yo fundamos hace unos años la BSAA. Un grupo que peleaba contra el bioterrorismo y contra el hombre más peligroso del mundo, Albert Wesker. El se había unido a la empresa farmacéutica Cinq Fleches y unos hombres que tenían los mismos planes, la dominación mundial. Ellos tenían un arma secreta de hace siglos que si les digo no me creerían.

-¿Que era? Preguntó Kim con ansias de escuchar.

-Una niña, Diva. El mal encarnado... No me mires así Kimi, es verdad. Diva es un ser vivo con características similares a un vampiro, es difícil de creer pero es real, es tan real como ese café en tu taza. Su sangre es capaz de transformar a un humano en un quiróptero o en un ser igual a ella, lo vi con mis propios ojos. -Recordó Jill quedándose viendo el vapor de su café tildada. -En una pelea, nos derrotaron a nosotros y nuestros aliados, tuvimos que escondernos a la fuerza, sin ninguna comunicación, nada. Dejamos todo atrás hasta que el llamado del deber sea anunciado, pero eso nunca pasó.

-En verdad esto es serio, tal vez sean ustedes dos las que quedan de ese grupo. Ciudad Gotica queda bastante lejos, tengo un amigo esperando a unas cuadras y yo tengo todo para combatir a Wesker. Si sigues parada sin hacer nada, tu vida y la de los demás parecerá.

Valentine no lo meditó ni un minuto, era tiempo de regresar y acabar con el mal. Se escondió por miedo e impotencia, ni Saya ni ella iban a poder solas con una organización tan poderosa y temida por todos. Jill caminó hasta un mueble en donde abrió uno de los cajones, quedándose viendo el contenido. La pistola que uso en los días de policia y la placa de los STARS, la fuerza especial. Agarró las dos cosas y se preparó para la batalla.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

-Bien. Necesitamos organizar nuestros movimientos si queremos una victoria asegurada. En la mansión Wayne tenemos lo que necesitamos.

-Está bien. ¿Kim?

La pelirroja se encontraba cruzada de brazos apenas fue nombrada, se levantó de la silla y fue caminando hasta la salida. Kim sintió una mano sosteniendo su brazo evitando que siga moviéndose.

-¿A donde vas? El mundo está en peligro y ahora te necesito.

-Voy a casa.

-¿Que?

-No lo hagas más difícil Jill, no quiero participar en esto. Ya no quiero ver como mis amigos terminan muertos.

-Kim creo que...

-No Bruce.- la castaña lo interrumpió -Déjala... Si cambias de opinión, sabes donde estoy.- Ella le da su placa de policia.

Jill le da un abrazo y palmadas en la espalda, Kim solamente sonrió y salió con la placa en su mano. Bruce y ella veían como se marchaba caminando por las iluminadas calles.

-¿Que le pasó? Preguntó Bruce.

-Perdió lo que más amaba, Ron Imparable... Vámonos Bruce, te cuento luego.

Jill seguía a Bruce a trote ya que el tiempo corría y no era momento para perderlo. El enemigo no era para tomarlo a la ligera, Diva y Wesker era la prueba de ello.

.

Pobre Kim, me dio pena no poder poner al querido Ron Imparable :( pero quería experimentar como la pelirroja actuaría sin su mejor amigo y novio, pobre muchachito . En el siguiente capitulo todo volará por los aires, literalmente. Hasta mi cabeza :V jaja Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

El capitulo tres listo! Gracias por las reviews, si encuentran una duda serán respondidas. Ahora la ex villana y la que me gustaba cuando veía esta serie, se robará el capitulo, y no digo porque es negra jaja. Ahora a la aventura!

.

Capitulo tres: Alianza

Apenas llegaron a la casa y se bajaron del auto, el detective apagó el motor y caminó junto con Shego a la puerta. Se identificaron y llamaron pero nadie respondió, lo intentaron un par de veces hasta que la paciencia se agotó. Jacob sacó una ganzúa y le tomó unos segundos abrir la puerta. La abrió y encontraron la casa vacía. Shego se encargó de buscar en la habitación y Jacob fue a la cocina. Miró las tres tazas que se encontraban en la mesa y metió el dedo en una de ellas.

-Está tibio... Shego, ven.

-¿Encontraste algo? Yo solo encontré éstos dvds y el auto de Jill está en el garaje.

-Dame el detector de huellas. Una debió tomar Jill y la otra Kim, y la que queda es probable de que sea el visitante de Gotica... A ver... Lo tenemos.

-¿Bruce Wayne, el millonario? Dijo confundida Shego mirando la pantalla.

-Estoy igual ¿Que querría un empresario con ellas? Un negocio no creo. Opinó Jacob.

-Si dices que el café está tibio, no estarán tan lejos. Los podemos alcanzar en la autopista. Mueve el trasero Jacob, Wayne tiene que terminar su café.

Diez minutos después...

Una leve llovizna mojaba el auto en movimiento que iba por la carretera a ochenta kilómetros por hora. Sam Fisher, en dueño del auto, miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la pasajera para luego concentrarse en el camino, ya que el asfalto estaba mojado y era peligroso. Bruce Wayne sacó su celular del pantalón y llamó a su mayordomo Alfred, avisándole que en cualquier momento llegarían, tenían un largo viaje a casa.

-¿Así que fuiste un agente eh? Yo tambien lo era pero me retiré. Ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo que digamos. - Le dirigió la palabra Sam a Jill Valentine.

-Ahora con esto no creo, ¿Y Saya?

-Ella está bien, la mansión puede parecer fácil de entrar pero es una fortaleza. Dijo Bruce a la castaña.

-Una pregunta muchachos... ¿Porqué hacen esto?

-Estamos en peligro al igual que tú. Desde que salvamos a Saya de esa tormenta de nieve y de esos tipos se volvió nuestro problema.- Alegó Sam.

-Unos asesinos, no sé lo que eran. Nos querían matar y él se encargó de ellos. Dijo Bruce.

-¿Los mataste? Le preguntó Jill a Fisher.

-Algunos, pero debí haberlo hecho.- Confesó.

Después de eso, volvió el silencio. Sam seguía manejando mientras Bruce veía la lluvia al igual que Jill. Por el espejo retrovisor, Fisher pudo ver una camioneta negra acercarse a ellos. Del lado del acompañante, un hombre sacó medio cuerpo y con la ametralladora Uzi disparó. Las balas atravesaron el vidrio haciendo que Jill y los demás bajen la cabeza. Los hombre de Wesker los habían encontrado.

-Mierda. Exclamó Fisher.

Jill respondió de la misma manera, con su pistola disparaba al conductor pero el vidrio de la camioneta era blindado, las balas rebotaban.

-Protección blindada. Dijo ella.

-¡Acelera! Gritó Bruce.

Sam aceleró a fondo y la camioneta lo siguió a toda velocidad. El agua en el asfalto era una desventaja, cualquier obstáculo y alguno terminaría muerto o muertos. A los metros, los tres divisaron un bloque con dos camionetas negras y al menos una docena de hombres bien armados, esperando a que lleguen. Sam aceleró y chocó la barrera, el auto comenzó a derrapar y terminó dado vuelta en el medio de la autopista. Los tres quedaron de cabeza y las cabezas de Sam y Bruce chocaron con el techo. La única que quedó ilesa y despierta fue Jill. Desesperada por desabrocharse el cinturón, ella veía como todos esos peligrosos hombres se acercaban al auto a punta de pistola.

-No no no no no no.

Jill cerró los ojos y esperó la muerte.

Uno de ellos se desplomó en el piso, con la cabeza hecha trizas. Los hombres restantes disparaban al auto que se acercaba a ellos y del techo, Shego se lanzó al combate. Peleó con todo lo que tenía y Jacob salió del auto con sus dos Silverbalers, cubriéndole las espaldas.

-¡Guoouu! ¡¿Quiénes son estos tipos? Gritó Shego al mismo tiempo que sus manos se llenaron de su plasma verde.

Jacob mató a uno que estaba a punto de dispararle. -No tengo ni la menor idea, pero no son buenos hablando que digamos.

-¿Tú bromeando? ¿Es el día opuesto?

Shego y Jacob Leiter acabaron con la amenaza, apoyaron espalda con espalda y nadie se levantó. Los dos caminaron juntos hacia el auto volcado y veían a Jill Valentine anonadada por lo ocurrido. Shego se agachó y vio el interior del auto, mirando a los desmayados acompañantes.

-¿Estás bien?.

Valentine ladeó su cabeza molesta.

Hospital de Middleton. 23:40 hs

Las enfermeras se llevaron a Bruce y Sam en camillas hasta un cuarto vacío. A Jill le dieron medicamentos y le recomendaron reposo por precaución. Reposo era lo único que no necesitaba. Los detectives veían a aquellos hombres de Ciudad Gotica acostados en camas separadas y un doctor haciendo el ultimo chequeo. El hombre salió y habló con Jill, intercambiaron palabras y el doctor se fue. Ella miró a los detectives y se acercó.

-van a estar bien y... Gracias por lo que hicieron ahí pero, ¿Como sabían que estaba...

-Kim. Interrumpió Jacob.

Jill dibujó media sonrisa. -Los llamó ¿Cierto?

-Si, pero cuando fuimos a tu casa ella no estaba. ¿Y porqué motivo ellos dos estaban contigo? Preguntó Shego.

Valentine suspiró y tomó valor para contar todo. Dijo todo sobre todo sin rodeos y con la verdad, Raccoon City, B.S.A.A., Diva, Wesker. Jacob no cambió su expresión fría pero Shego se quedó viéndola con la boca abierta y una ceja levantada al punto de que saliera de la piel.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un vampiro de dos siglos está tramando una dominación mundial junto con tu ex capitán, que ahora es dueño de Umbrella y su gente, y que todos ellos van a convertir en monstruos a todos?... ¿De que fumaste?

-Shego si vas a empezar así, déjame ir a Gotica sola.

-De eso nada, mira si te vas y aparecen más tipos como los de la autopista. No vamos a estar ahí para protegerte.

-¿Nos permites un momento, Jill? Dijo Jacob.

La castaña asentó y se marchó, dejando solos a los detectives. Shego se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su compañero hablase.

-¿Y si dice la verdad?

-¿Estás bromeando? Son puras mentiras.

-Shego, tu viste demasiadas cosas cuando eras una villana, al igual que yo. Si creíste en eso creerás en ello. El hombre no es el único monstruo.

-Eso es profundo. Bueno, vamos a ser de cuenta de que te creo, vamos con Jill y si vemos a esa tal Saya le decimos... ¿Donde está Jill?

La castaña desapareció, al igual que Bruce y Sam. Shego golpeó la pared viendo el cuarto vacío y Jacob salió corriendo afuera. Su auto no estaba, se lo habían llevado. El celular del detective empezó a sonar, lo sacó y atendió la llamada.

-¿Donde fueron?

-Tranquilo, lo tomé prestado. Si realmente le creyeron a Jill vamos a necesitar mas ayuda.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo?

-Averígualo por tu cuenta, eres un detective ahora. Si nos van a apoyar, te daré instrucciones en unas horas. Nos vemos.

Sam Fisher cortó la llamada. Jacob guardó su celular al mismo tiempo que veía como Shego salía de las puertas del hospital y corría hacia él.

-¡Se escaparon!

-Sam Fisher me llamó, dijo que nos iban a dar instrucciones.

-¿Como sabes su nombre...? Eso no importa, se escaparon frente a nuestras narices. ¿Y que clase de instrucciones?

-Si hicieron eso es porque el problema es realmente serio. Le viste la cara a Jill, creo que decía la verdad. No voy a esperar nada, iré por el.

-Bueno, ya que estás taaan preocupado vamos a la oficina y de ahí vamos para Gotica. ¿Contento señor feliz?

Jacob solo asentó, él a visto suficientes males a tal punto de que Diva era cien por ciento real. Leiter caminó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y Shego lo seguía a su lado cruzada de brazos y de repente se acordó algo.

-¡Pará! El azúcar.

-Dejé la billetera en el auto.

-Demonios...

.

.

Si a veces me pasa eso cuando voy a comprar. El cuarto capitulo necesita retoques pero va a estar listo para esta semana. Y una vez más gracias por las reviews :) nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Eh vuelto! Perdón, tuve complicaciones con mi maquina para subir el capitulo. El cuarto capitulo entregado y recién horneado. Disfruten la aventura.  
.

.

Capitulo cuatro: En equipo venceremos

Middleton 07:15hs

El noticiero informaba sobre el tiroteo en la autopista y los cuerpos de aquellos hombres armados y sus camionetas negras destruidas. La policia no pudo identificar a los sujetos al igual que los vehículos. La mujer que informaba sobre lo sucedido se contaría con más detalles en el noticiero del mediodía. Kim con el control remoto cambió de canal haciendo zapping viendo que hay en otros canales. Solo dejó en un programa que hablaba sobre la evolución humana. A pesar de que vivía sola, se las arreglaba bastante bien. Comía lo que quería y lo que deseaba, pero extrañaba desayunar con su familia. Mientras comía el cereal con leche, miraba la placa policial que le había dado Jill antes de partir. Lo agarró y miró las siglas talladas en él.

-Policia de Raccoon City... Seguro fueron dias gloriosos. -Pensó la pelirroja.

El mundo estaba en peligro y ella lo sabía pero no es la Kim Possible de antes. Lo único que no quería ver es morir a un compañero en una misión, si no hacia nada igual habría pérdidas. Ella pensó en todo, el mundo, su familia, sus amigos, Jill. Si no ponía manos en el asunto el mundo caería. Miró la placa policial y la apretó con sus manos y se la llevó a su frente. Ella sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer...

Ciudad Gotica 8:10hs

Al llegar a la mansión Wayne, Sam y los demás vieron que Alfred ni Saya estaban. No era para alarmarse si no para avisar, el mayordomo al pensar en represalias se fue junto con Saya al edificio del centro, que también era propiedad de Wayne. Si Wesker atacaba el edificio la policia llegaría a tiempo. Nuevamente Fisher junto con Bruce y Jill se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al edificio.

Al llegar, dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y fueron hasta el último piso con el ascensor. Las puertas mecánicas se abrieron dando a revelar un pasillo ancho y largo con tres cámaras puestas estratégicamente en el techo y una puerta blindada al final. Bruce apoyó su mano en el detector de huellas digitales y las puertas se abrieron.

Saya estaba sentada frente a las grandes ventanas que mostraban toda la ciudad y Alfred trayéndole comida en una bandeja. La chica escuchó los pasos y se quedó anonadada al ver a Jill Valentine que estaba de la misma manera. Ambas se abrazaron al encontrarse después de casi dos años sin noticias de ninguna de ellas.

Alfred de acercó a Bruce y Sam que veían la felicidad en las chicas.

-Buenos dias señor Fisher. Amo Bruce perdón por irme de esa manera pero ellos insistieron.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quien Alfred?

-Se dice gracias Brucie.

Los tres vieron a los detectives Shego y Jacob Leiter sentados frente al bar, ella apoyada sobre la barra y tomando un trago de vodka y él tomando un café.

-¿Pero como? -La cara de Fisher era la intriga en persona.

-Somos detectives, estamos a tres pasos adelante. -Afirmó Shego terminando su bebida alcohólica.

-Tengo que aprender de ellos. -Musitó Bruce.

-Saya me contó todo y temo por lo que va a pasar si ese combo loco llega a dominar el mundo. Ellos no son ni Drakken ni Dementor, son peligrosos de verdad. Así que tienen mi apoyo.

-Gracias por todo muchachos. -Agradeció Jill Valentine mientras se acercaba junto con Saya al círculo.

-Cuando todo termine, si es que termina, ahí agradece. -Dijo Jacob mirándola.

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza.

Bruce junto con Shego, Saya y Jill siguieron hablando sobre los próximos movimientos a ejecutar y Alfred se alejó para seguir con su trabajo. Sam Fisher invitó con la mirada a Jacob a hablar en privado, caminaron hasta la ventana y veían a la ciudad y a las personas yendo y viniendo por las calles.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver... 47. -Sam fue el primero en hablar.

-El mundo es pequeño, Samuel Fisher. -Le respondió.

-Nos hiciste un favor a todos matando a esa escoria.

-Se lo merecía. ¿Ahora a que te dedicas, niñero?

Sam soltó una pequeña risa. -Todos me dicen lo mismo, Alfred y yo lo cuidamos después de lo que sucedió a sus padres ¿Lo sabes?- Jacob afirmó con la cabeza. -Fue una tragedia para todos, el chico no se movía ni siquiera comía, a veces se quedaba mirando hacia la nada, me daba miedo. Ahora que está un poco más maduro, lo está superando.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tu como terminaste trabajando con Shego?

-Ella se metió donde no debía. Solo fue por casualidad, nuestros caminos se cruzaron y bueno, ahora que la ICA está destruida uso mis habilidades para el bien, junto con ella.

-Bienvenido a nuestro bando.

Sam felicitó al ex asesino a sueldo dándole palmadas en la espalda, para luego irse y unirse a la charla que tenían los demás. Jacob siguió observando la ciudad cruzado de brazos y sintió la presencia de Shego, que se puso al lado de él.

-No sabía que se conocían. -Dijo Shego con algo de preocupación.

-Tranquila, mi secreto está a salvo.

-Los muchachos planean salir a las siete a París, Jill dice que hay o había un laboratorio secreto cerca del Arco del Triunfo. Prepara tus Silverballers, nos vamos con ellos.

-Nosotros no iremos por ellos. Ellos vendrán por nosotros.

Cielos de Ciudad Gotica 12:30hs

Dos helicópteros sobrevolaban la ciudad con sujetos fuertemente armados y con un hombre de un parche en el ojo liderando el equipo. A su lado, estaba el enemigo numero uno de la B.S.A.A., Albert Wesker y junto a él, el demonio personificado, Diva.

-¡Aquí Slade Wilson! ¡La misión es extraer a Saya Otonashi y eliminar a cualquier individuo que se interponga! Cambio y fuera. -Informó el mercenario con el parche en el ojo.

-Hummm ¿Porqué no la matamos y ya? -Reprochaba Diva como una niña.

-La necesito viva. Ese es el plan.

-¿Para que la quieres si me tienes a mi? Me parece que ya no te importo.

-Tú eres mi prioridad, Diva. Además la necesito para mis experimentos y si se sale de control, ahí será toda tuya. -Dijo Wesker sin mirar a Diva.

Los helicópteros estaban por encima del edificio donde el objetivo se refugiaba. Se pusieron los paracaídas incluso Wesker y Diva, y saltaron. Liderados por Slade Wilson, aterrizaron en el techo y los helicópteros rodeaban el edificio, esperando a que el grupo salga con el paquete.

Adentro ya comenzaron a sonar las alarmas, los detectives junto con Saya y Jill, Bruce y Sam se prepararon para la batalla. Alfred veía a los mercenarios desde una computadora y podía observar la rapidez con la que se acercaban a la puerta principal. Del otro lado, Slade Wilson agarró un lanzacohetes y disparó contra la puerta y el poder destructivo del arma la destruyó.

Entraron y dispararon a todo lo que se movía. Los detectives tiraron la mesa y mientras disparaban se cubrían con ella.

-¡Tienen los mismos uniformes como los que matamos anoche!

-Te dije que vendrían por nosotros. -Replicó Jacob disparando contra un enemigo.

Sam Fisher junto con Saya y los demás corrieron hasta la barra del bar y saltaron esquivando las balas. Las botellas reventaban y lanzaban los cristales a todas direcciones. Alfred repartió armas que estaban debajo de unas cajas de whisky y hasta él tomó una.

-¿Y que hago con esto? -Preguntó Bruce algo iluso.

-Defender tu vida... ¡Disparen!

Los intrusos entraron y rodearon a Shego y Jacob, estos tuvieron que bajar sus armas al ver que Fisher y los demás estaban amenazados por las poderosas armas del mercenario y sus hombres. Los hicieron salir y los pusieron en fila y con las manos en la cabeza. Entre los escombros y los casquillos de bala, Albert Wesker y Diva caminaban hasta ellos. La hermana de Saya no pudo evitar reírse por la situación en la que Jill y su eterna rival y sangre se encontraban.

-Al fin te encontré.

-Diva.- Murmuró Saya.

-¿Como nos encontraron? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Cuando Slade fue a buscar a Saya en Suiza, él y sus hombres rebuscaron la casa en donde estaba hasta encontrar una simple foto, que sirvió para saber quien la ayudó a escapar. La familia Wayne.

Bruce y Sam se miraron entre ellos. Por culpa de una foto estaban a minutos de morir.

-Nos teníamos que haber quedado en la mansión. -Pensó Wayne.

-Asi que, no nos costó mucho.- Albert se puso frente a Jill y tomó su mentón alzando la vista y observarla directamente a los ojos -No sabes lo cuanto esperé por tenerte así, rendida ante mí. Lástima que ni tú ni los demás están en mis planes... Slade. Agarra a Saya dile a tus hombres que se encarguen del resto.

-Si Wesker.

Jacob golpeó con su cabeza a los hombres que agarraron a Saya pero fue derribado por un simple empujón por parte de Diva. Shego furiosa fue puesta de rodillas igual que a los demás y al escuchar el sonido de las armas a punto de disparar, se enfureció al no poder hacer nada.

Uno de los ventanales se rompió y un destello blanco iluminó todo el lugar, dejando ciegos por unos instantes a Wesker, Diva, Slade y a varios de sus hombres. Kim Possible terminó de romper el ventanal y con su pistola disparó bolas eléctricas a los mercenarios que estaban por asesinar a Shego y al resto.

-¡Déjenlos!.

La pelirroja corrió hacia Diva y la golpeó con fuerza con los pies y Albert contraatacó con un combo que solo él puede hacer. El ex capitán fue golpeado por Bruce Wayne y Sam Fisher se abalanzó y empezó a pelear contra Wesker.

El enemigo fue tomado por sorpresa ante la inesperada aparición de Kim Possible y las reacciones heroicas de Sam y los demás. Slade ordenó la retirada y sus hombres lo siguieron, no sin antes esperar a Diva y Wesker que intercambiaban miradas con los heroes.

-¿Piensan que con la llegada de Possible se salvaron? Esto no termina acá, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-Gracias por arruinarme el vestido Kimita...- Diva observaba a la pelirroja para luego mirar cara a cara a su hermana. -Mi querida Saya, te mataré pero en otra ocasión.

Albert sacó su pistola y apuntó y disparó contra la araña que colgaba en el techo, caía y se destruyó esparciendo los vidrios de las lámparas haciendo que los heroes se cubran. Al destaparse la vista, vieron que Albert y sus hombres desaparecieron.

Kim se encontraba parada con la respiración agitada, calmándose y recomponiéndose por la pelea. Ella sintió una mano en su hombro que era la de Jill, que la miraba con media sonrisa.

-Sabía que volverías.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado. -Tenemos que poner las manos en acción, hay que atraparlos.

El resto miraba a la pelirroja con admiración por el regreso de la heroína adolescente que había desaparecido por un tiempo. Kim volvió, eso es un gran paso.

.

.

Kim tenía que volver en el anterior capitulo pero quería ponerla en el medio del fic, pero está aquí para salvarnos el trasero. No prometo subir a tiempo ya que quiero que el fic esté bien y sin detalles. Ya hablaré sobre el pasado de 47 y Fisher. Nos leemos luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos! Regresé, y en forma de fichas! :V jaja hoy les traje un nuevo capítulo de éste fic. Lo voy a actualizar seguido! Y como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos, les pertenecen a sus dueños. Y ahora a la aventura!

.

.

.

Capitulo cinco: Dos equipos, un objetivo.

Después de mentirle a la policia de que había explotado una cocina, nuestros heroes organizaron el próximo golpe a Wesker: Destruir los laboratorios de Francia y la empresa farmacéutica ligada a estos, Cinq Fleches. El dueño es un francés llamado Van Argiano, Jill compartía la información a cerca sobre él: En donde Wesker iba, Argiano estaba presente. Tenía el dinero necesario hasta para que los hombres de Albert salgan de vacaciones en el espacio. Jill recomendó atrapar al francés.

-Entonces dices que si atrapamos a franchute, acabamos con Wesker. Bueno... Lo frenamos un poco. - Decía Shego mientras miraba el mapa de París.

-No lo derrotaremos del todo pero será una pequeña victoria. -Agregó la castaña -Si los laboratorios siguen en el mismo lugar estamos de suerte. Pero si no, tenemos que comenzar a rezar para encontrarlos.

-Si tienes dudas sobre la ubicación del laboratorio hay que formar dos equipos. Uno que vaya a Fleches y otro al Arco del Triunfo. -Dijo Bruce.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo iré por Argiano, Jacob va conmigo. -El nombrado asentó al plan de Shego.

-Lo necesitamos vivo Shego. Yo iré al Arco. ¿Sam, vienes?

-Te cubriré la espalda Kimi. -Dijo sonriente el ex agente.

-¿Y yo?- Preguntó Saya cruzada de brazos.

-Tú vendrás conmigo a la mansión Wayne, te estaré protegiendo junto con Alfred.

-Yo tambien iré. - Dijo Jill.

-Pero necesitamos tus ojos. - Pidió Shego mirándola.

-En la mansión hay una computadora y la vamos a usar para comunicarnos. Jill los guiará y protegerá a Saya al mismo tiempo. - Dijo Bruce cruzado de brazos.

-De acuerdo muchachos. No tenemos tiempo que perder, nos vamos a Francia. -Dijo Fisher cargando su pistola.

.

París. Francia. 23:45hs

La lluvia asediaba la ciudad, no había nadie por las calles, solo pequeños grupos de amigos y alguna que otra patrulla policial. La empresa Cinq Fleches era vigilada loa guardias del estacionamiento, eran tres, un número despreocupante. En cambio el laboratorio secreto, que estaba a unas cuadras del Arco del Triunfo, en un callejón, era custodiado por dos hombres bien armados y bien protegidos. Los dos grupos comenzaron la operación. Shego y Jacob se movían por el estacionamiento, evitando la visión de los guardias . Kim y Sam noquearon a los hombres en las sombras, tomaron sus armas y buscaron la entrada al laboratorio.

-¿Me recibes Jill?

-Te copio Sam. -Le respondió ella en sentada frente en la computadora de la mansión Wayne.

-¿Tengo que decir "ábrete sésamo" o que?

Jill sonrió por lo que escuchó. -No no, la entrada está detrás de un bote de basura. Seguro los guardias tienen una tarjeta. Quítasela y úsala en el escáner... ¿Entraron ya?

-Si jill, estamos dentro. -Afirmó Kim observando en frío y largo pasillo donde entró junto con Fisher. -¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Sigan de largo, yo los guiaré. -Dijo Valentine.

El equipo del edificio no llamó ni una vez, no necesitaban guia. Shego tenía bastante experiencia en entrar a lugares restringidos pero no era un fantasma como Jacob Leiter. Ambos noqueaban a los guardias sin problemas y los ocultaban en cuartos vacíos. Habían llegado al ultimo piso, antes de entrar a la oficina del empresario francés, Jacob detuvo a Shego, escuchó voces. Ambos apoyaron los oídos cerca de la puerta, oyendo la charla.

-¿Acabaron con Saya? -El acento francés era de Van Argiano.

-No, ahora tiene un grupo en que apoyarse, aparte de Jill Valentine. Diva está preparando un contraataque... Y necesita de tu ayuda.

-¿Que quiere esa niña ahora? No puedo darle todo lo que desee.

-Un biotubo de 5 kilos, para almacenar gas. Wesker lo quiere para mañana.

-Si tengo un par en el laboratorio, Slade. Avisaré a mis guardias de que quieres uno. Y mándale saludos a Albert, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

El mercenario Slade habría saltado por la ventana, ya que no se oyeron pasos. Argiano ahora estaba solo, era momento de atacar. Las manos de Shego se envolvieron en plasma verde y Jacob alzó sus Silverballers. Antes de entrar, se comunicaron con el equipo del laboratorio.

.

Laboratorio secreto...

Kim y Sam seguían moviéndose por el laboratorio. Shego avisó de que el mercenario Slade Wilson iba en camino a buscar un biotubo. Tenían que destruir los laboratorios antes de que ese hombre llegué. El duo siguió su camino y encontraron varias bodegas llenas de esos raros biotubos. Forzaron la puerta mecánica y entraron, loa guardias del lugar estaba a unos metros de distancia. Fisher activó explosivos y se los pasó a Kim, que ésta los puso en los estantes. La cuenta era de 20 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-Vamos Kim.

-De acuerdo... ¡Mierda!

La patrulla los encontró, disparaban mortíferas ráfagas con sus ametralladoras y la seguridad aumentaba su número. El tiempo corría, solo había 20 minutos... 19 ahora.

.

Empresas Cinq Fleches.

Shego y Jacob Leiter entraron con fuerza haciendo que Argiano se sobresalte de su asiento. Los detectives de Middleton rodearon el escritorio y levantaron al francés. Estamparon su cara contra la mesa, lo esposaron y lo dieron vuelta. Jacob se apartó y con sus Silverballers apuntó a la cabeza de Argiano, mientras Shego se sentó y rodeó con su brazo el cuello del francés.

-Estás acabado franchute. -Dijo ella.

-¿Quien rayos son ustedes? ¿Saben quien soy yo? Con tan solo un llamado puedo hacer que desaparezcan. -Amenazó Argiano apartándole el brazo a Shego.

-Con los que se metan con nosotros van a desaparecer. Sabemos que trabajas para Wesker y ayudas a Diva, la hermana de Saya Otonashi. -Dijo Jacob.

-¿Así que son ustedes los que están ayudándola, eh? No pueden pararla. Ella va a ganar.

-No seas tan pesimista, Argianito. Ahora dinos ¿Que quiere hacer Wesker con esos biotubos?

-¿Y si no hablo? -Le dijo Argiano a Shego.

-Vas a cagar plasma por toda tu vida. -Amenazó Shego acercando su puño envuelto en llamas verdes. -Respondió ella.

-... Saben que la sangre de Saya puede convertir en quiróptero a cualquiera, como la de Diva. Si Wesker convierte la sangre en gas y es que lo va a ser, no hace falta que ella salga a morder. Uno de esos biotubo puede envenenar un radio de 15 kilómetros. Imaginen la cantidad de gente infectada sólo con eso. Lo que pienso es si destruyen el laboratorio, matarán a Kim Possible y a Sam Fisher... Si tengo ojos por todo París. ¿Que piensan hacer? ¿Atraparme o salvar a sus amigos?

.

.

.

Lo voy a dejar ahí, si soy maligno jajaja :V volví con éste fic, lo extrañaba y lo dejé de lado por un rato. Kim Possible y Sam Fisher están rodeados, Shego y Jacob ¿Que harán? Esto se verá en el próximo capítulo! Nos leemos luego! Saludos y buenas noches!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey! Eh vuelto y con un paquete nuevo! Estuve ocupado escribiendo otros fics y estaba escribiendo este nuevo capitulo en partes, creo que es corto. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, y ahora a leer!

.

.

.

Capitulo seis: El regreso

-¿Y si hacemos las dos cosas?

Jacob golpeó a Argiano con su pistola en la cara, haciéndolo sangrar. Le dió un culatazo y lo terminó desmayándolo. El detective lo cargó en su hombro y corrió junto con Shego a la salida, antes de quela seguridad se de cuenta.

-¡Llévalo al auto, iré por Kim y Sam!

-¡Shego!

Jacob lanzó sus Silverballers y la detective las agarró en el aire. Shego y Jacob se miraron para luego cada uno ir por su camino.

.

Laboratorio secreto.

Quedan Diez minutos para que el lugar vuele por los aires, el numero de hombres aumentó de un momento a otro, al punto de que escapar era un sueño imposible. Sam recibió una bala en lu abdomen, pero eso no lo detenía. Kim Possible con una ametralladora disparaba a los guardias, los chalecos antibalas eran impenetrables.

-¡Quedan nueve minutos!

-Se contar Kim. Vamos a salir de ésta, estuve en situaciones mas difíciles.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para escapar ¿No?

Kim Possible seguía disparando hasta que escuchó un tiroteo detrás de los guardias. Shego había llegado al laboratorio, peleaba y disparaba con las Silverballers contra la peligrosa seguridad del laboratorio, bajando uno por uno, eso hizo que Kim se lance al combate. Ambas quedaron rodeadas por los guardias, otros con pistolas, otros con cuchillos y otros con ametralladoras. Ellas dos solo contaban con dos pistolas y un arma de largo alcance. Kim tiró la ametralladora al piso, Shego guardó las Silverballlers en su cintura y sus puños se envolvieron en plasma verde.

-¿Lista para demostrar quienes somos, calabaza?

-Estoy más que lista Shego.

Las dos peleaban codo a codo contra el incontable enemigo, los disparos salían por todas partes, los cuchillazos rozaban su piel. Nadie podía pararlas, era imposible frenarlas. Solo quedaban tres minutos para escapar, ellas vencieron a todos los guardias, las heridas no importaban ahora, solo importaba no morir. Entre las dos llevaban a Sam Fisher a la salida, un minuto y medio. El trio salió de las instalaciones secretas y en el momento justo, apareció Jacob con un auto. El trio subió y se alejó del lugar a veinte segundos. El suelo tembló, haciendo que las alarmas de los automóviles sonaran, de la entrada secreta salió fuego y luego humo. Los bomberos y las demás fuerzas se hicieron presentes en la zona del incidente.

.

Edificio abandonado. París. 00:34

Van Argiano recuperaba la conciencia, notó que sus manos estaban atadas al igual que sus pies. Estaba sentado en una silla de madera, sin poder levantarse debido a las sogas que rodeaban sus extremidades. El francés notó la presencia de aquellos heroes que irrumpieron su edificio y el laboratorio secreto. Sam Fisher, con su abdomen vendado y su torso desnudo, se acercó a él.

-No te molestes en hacer fuerza, no podrás escapar.

-¿No me digas? -dijo irónicamente Argiano -¿Que hacen aquí?

-Sacarte información. Ellos dos me dijeron de que tienes unos biotubos para mantener cualquier líquido peligroso. ¿Es verdad de que Wesker lo usará para esparcir la sangre de Diva? -Interrogó el ex agente.

-Con unos ajustes el biotubo puede ser un arma mortal. ¿Como llegaron hasta mi? -Preguntó curioso el francés.

-Jill Valentine ¿Te suena? Ella nos dijo que tú eres el que pone el dinero en las operaciones de Wesker. -Dijo Kim cruzada de brazos.

-Con tu laboratorio secreto destruido no pueden hacer mucho, franchute.

-¿Segura? -Argiano le sonrió a Shego.

-¿Donde tienen otros biotubos? -Jacob amenazó con sus Silverballers.

-Pregúntenle a Bruce Wayne...

.

Ciudad Gotica 17:30

El aroma a comida llenó la cocina, escapando de por debajo de la puerta hasta llegar a las narices de Saya Otonashi. Ella no tenía horarios fijos, cuando tenía hambre, solo comía sin importarle que hora era. Alfred le dió una olla con comida occidental y algunas orientales, el mayordomo estaba capacitado para preparar cualquier comida del mundo. Jill Valentine seguía preocupada por los equipos de París, no se habían notificado en horas. Bruce Wayne se acercó a ella con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una hamburguesa completa.

-Come algo, estás pálida.

-Gracias Bruce. Me están poniendo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, seguro están bien. Llegarán en cualquier momento. -Él le entregó la comida y la castaña la dejo cerca de la computadora.

Jill mordió la hamburguesa sosteniéndola con las dos manos ya que era grande y el queso rebalsaba por los bordes. Luego tomó el jugo y se quedó viendo a Bruce.

-Ahora que estamos solos ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -Bruce asentó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Jill. -¿Porqué estás en nuestra pelea? Digo, te molestas en hacer todo esto ¿Que quieres demostrar? ¿Te preocupa?

-Bueno je, seguro lo sabes... Hace tiempo vi como mis padres morían frente a mi por solo una persona desesperada. Siempre sueño que intento detener esas dos balas sin resultado, pasa lo mismo. Y siento que Diva es esas balas, nunca se va a detener. Y... Me duele no hacer nada. Ella nunca va a salir de su oscuridad.

-Sabes... Yo también siento lo mismo. Sé que tiene mas de cien años pero, sigue siendo una niña después de todo.

-Una niña enojada...

Jill calmó a Bruce dándole palmadas en el hombro, ambos se miraron consolándose por el único destino de Diva. Nadie podía pararla, ni siquiera ella misma. Ambos escucharon pasos que provenían de atrás, era Alfred un poco agitado.

-Señor Wayne, ya vinieron.

Junto con el mayordomo, Bruce y Jill caminaron hasta la sala donde Saya estaba cruzada de brazos y molesta junto con los equipos de París menos Kim Possible. Algo no andaba muy bien por las caras preocupadas.

-¿Y Kim? -Preguntó Jill.

-Se fue a Middleton. -Contestó Shego refregándose la cabeza.

-¿Que le pasó? -Nadie le respondió a la castaña.

-Encontramos a Argiano y dice que tú tienes algo importante, Bruce. -Dijo Jacob acercándose al joven.

-Biotubo. ¿Te suena?

-Nunca compré esa cosa. -Le respondió Wayne a Fisher. -A menos que... Alfred, trae los registros de compra de hace unos años atrás.

Siguiendo a orden, el mayordomo tardó unos minutos en encontrar los registros en la computadora. Cuando Bruce Wayne no estaba a cargo de la empresa familiar, fue su amigo Lucius Fox quien quedó al mando. Fue entonces donde el moreno compró una sola unidad a la empresa farmacéutica Cinq Fleches. Wesker lo había planeado todo tiempo atrás.

-Solo hay unos años de diferencia de lo que pasó en Racoon City. Hijo de puta, Wesker. -Maldijo Jill Valentine.

-Ahora queda una pregunta ¿Donde guardan el Biotubo? -Preguntó Saya preocupada.

-... Dios mío, no puede ser... Esa clase de artefactos se guardan en la... Torre Wayne. -Murmuró Bruce cerrando sus puños.

-Mierda... Seguro tenemos un par de horas hasta que todos nos convirtamos en quirópteros. Tenemos que ir ahora, todos sin... Kim... La entiendo... ¡A moverse muchachos! ¡Tenemos que acabar con esto! -Gritó Fisher enlistándose para la batalla.

.

Middleton 18:45hs

La mujer que se encontraba sentada en un sillón viendo el noticiero, informándose de las explosiones que salían de la Torre Wayne, en Ciudad. Ella se levantó para buscar agua. Se alteró al escuchar pasos que provenían del segundo piso de la casa. Sin que sus hijos se dieran cuenta, la mujer subió las escaleras. Caminó por el corredor y abrió lentamente la puerta. Ella quedó helada al ver a la persona que hacía esos ruidos.

-... ¿Kimi? ¿Hija?

-Hola mamá... Tanto tiempo ¿No?

-Hija dios mío ¿Donde te metiste? -La madre de Kim envolvió con sus brazos y la respuesta fue mutua.

-Te extrañé. A papá y a mis hermanos.

-Hija mía... No quiero que vuelvas a ser esto... Pensé que habías muerto.

-No mamá, ya estoy aquí. Solo que... Tengo que hacer una última cosa.

-Irás a Ciudad Gotica ¿No? Noté que estabas buscando tu traje de combate, ese blanco con las líneas celestes. Lo guardé en otro lugar.

-Mamá ¿Como lo...

-No grites hija, tus hermanos están abajo jugando. Promete que cuando termines, vuelve con nosotros. Hay gente que se preocupa mucho por ti y te extrañan demasiado... Por favor...

-Lo siento por todo mamá, irme así, sin decirle a nadie de ustedes. Cuando dejé de salir creí que los estaba protegiendo pero no era así, los estaba alejando de mi y quería protegerme... Mamá, prometo volver aquí... Lo juro.

-Esa es mi chica...

Ann Possible veía como su hija se vestía con aquel traje blanco que significa un gran peligro al cual enfrentar. Antes de saltar por la ventana, la pelirroja abrazó con fuerza a su querida madre. La adolescente saltó hasta el suelo y corrió con objetivo a Ciudad Gotica.

.

.

.

Ya falta poco para que esta historia termine! Nuestra heroína adolescente Kim Possible regresó! Ahora el mayor desafío está por venir. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego y feliz año trazado para todos!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola tanto tiempo! Regresé con un nuevo capitulo de este fic que es el penúltimo capitulo y luego se vendrá el último. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Y ahora damas y caballeros, el capitulo!

.

.

.

Capitulo siete: Diva

La Torre Wayne estaba bajo el control de Albert Wesker, sus planes triunfaron a la perfección. Tenía todo a su favor, nadie podía pararlo. El serio hombre caminó hasta Diva, que observaba el biotubo con su sangre en el interior mientras Slade Wilson que llegó de París preparaba el lugar junto a sus hombres para el show.

-¿Todo en orden Diva?

-Si Weskercito, hoy es el dia. Una pregunta ¿Que harás cuando todos estén bajo mis ordenes? Lo que quiero decir, eres un humano.

Albert pensó unos instantes antes de responder. -Nuestra mayor obra está a punto de ser ejecutada. Pronto, tú mi querida reina estarás dominando a esta ciudad y luego sigue el mundo. Y yo estaré ahí para protegerte.

-Nunca creí que se volvería realidad. Prometo que te volveré mi caballero. Y a Slade también, necesito un buen capitán. Prepara la computadora Albercito, ya es hora.

Wesker sonrió y se retiró del lugar dejando sola a Diva. Cuando caminó por el corredor, cruzó miradas con el mercenario Slade Wilson, que regresó de París hace unas horas atrás.

-¿Y?

-Todo marcha bien. -Wesker no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

.

La policía de Gotica rodeó la Torre Wayne después de haber recibido una llamada anónima de que unos peligrosos hombres tomaran el edificio a la fuerza. El comisionado James Gordon y sus hombres estaban listos ante cualquier señal de peligro. El grupo guiados por Sam y Bruce , recorrían las alcantarillas hasta llegar a otra entrada alternativa a la Torre Wayne. Shego, Jacob con sus Silverballers, Saya y Jill Valentine, Bruce y Fisher entraron por el baño de la planta baja. Antes de salir, el grupo formó un circulo.

-Todavía no sabemos que nos espera, por eso nos dividiremos en dos. Bruce y Jacob conmigo. Shego, Saya y Jill juntas. Recorreremos cada rincón del edificio pero tiene que ser rápido, quien sabe a que hora estaremos todos muertos.

-Eso no ayuda mucho Sam. -Le dijo Shego a Fisher.

-Un grupo tiene que buscar a Wesker y el otro el biotubo. Si uno está en peligro ayudaremos. Esto se acaba hoy.

Con el plan de Fisher en marcha, los equipos se dividieron. Esta noche se decidía quien ganaría.

Fisher a la cabeza, corría por los pasillos junto con Bruce Wayne que tenía una pistola eléctrica y Jacob Leiter con sus poderosas Silverballers cubriendo la retaguardia. Buscaban por cada rincón del edificio señales de Wesker. El trío llegó hasta las oficinas del décimo tercer piso del edificio. Una patrulla de cuatro hombres registraba el piso con sus ametralladoras y al mismo tiempo que doblaron unos de los cubículos, fueron atraídos a la oscuridad por el grupo.

-Heroes hasta el final...

El trio se quedó quieto, Bruce fue el que se dio vuelta para ver aquel hombre que habló.

-Tienes toda la razón... Albert Wesker.

-Es admirable como un puñado de gente que apenas se conocen, unieron fuerzas para detener una amenaza imparable. El mundo está al borde del abismo y quiero ser testigo de su fracaso. Ver como caen a la oscuridad y sentir el miedo en su ser.

-Vi gente que siempre se quería levantar sobre las demás a la fuerza y fracasan. Y ese serás tu. -Fisher apuntó a la cabeza de Wesker tras terminar de hablar.

-Ríndete y te dejaré vivir. -Dijo Jacob amenazando con sus Silverballers.

-Agente 47... Hombre de pocas palabras. Sería una lastima matarte pero viendo tu moral, será imposible convencerte de que te unas a mi... Slade, mátalos.

Con la orden de Wesker, el mercenario salió detrás de una mesa y con un lanzagranadas comenzó a disparar al trio, volando por los aires las sillas y todo lo demás. Hasta romper la pared del edificio y los pedazos caían a la calle. Tras gastar todas las municiones, Wesker junto con Slade, Fisher, Jacob y Bruce combatieron cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tres contra dos, el mercenario peleaba contra el ex agente saldando cuentas desde lo ocurrido en la casa en Suiza. Jacob junto con Bruce combatían contra Wesker pero éste esquivaba cada golpe y patada con una velocidad impresionante. Agarró del cuello al joven y lo estampó contra el suelo luego de haber esquivado la hoja del cuchillo del detective de middleton. Jacob lanzó una patada giratoria pegándole en la espalda a Wesker y Bruce aprovechando el momento, golpeó el cuello del sujeto con el codo y luego rompió una silla en la cabeza que había agarrado. Albert no le importaba sangrar, se levantó y desenfundó el arma pero Jacob se la arrebató y con la culata lo golpeó en la nariz. Bruce dio el golpe final, lanzó un uppercut levantándolo del suelo y Wesker derrotado calló sobre los escombros.

Fisher se mantenía a raya con Slade, hace mucho que no peleaba contra un mercenario experimentado. En Suiza tenía la oscuridad a su favor pero ahora dependía de su destreza y rapidez.

-Te mueves bien, viejo.

Slade utilizaba las mismas técnicas de combate que Fisher, sabiendo que era un poco mas joven aprovechando la velocidad. El Krab Maga era infalible en la persona que sabía usarla. Fisher ahora recibía el apoyo de Jacob y Bruce. Los tres casi eran vencidos por Slade, era grande y su armadura lo hacían difícil de derrotar. Jacob clavó su cuchillo en el brazo del mercenario pero ni siquiera eso, ni las descargas eléctricas de la pistola de Bruce lo derrotaban. Slade Wilson saltó hacia atrás y de su cinturón sacó una granada de humo. Se dispersó y solo Albert Wesker estaba en el suelo, el mercenario se había escapado.

-Hijo de puta. -Maldijo Fisher.

-¿Porqué se escapó?

-Los mercenarios saben cuando una derrota viene en camino, además su lealtad es muy quebrantable. -Le dijo Jacob a Bruce.

.

Shego, Saya Otonashi y Jill Valentine se asustaron al sentir temblores desde unos pisos abajo, se acercaron a las ventanas y veían como la policía y los bomberos sacaban a las personas heridas por los escombros que cayeron al suelo, rompiéndolo todo.

-¿Que creen que haya paso?

-Ese desastre solo se hace con explosivos, Shego. Solo espero que los muchachos estén bien.

-Es un grupo fuerte, Jill. -Dijo Saya caminando por el pasillo pero de repente se detuvo. -¿Huelen eso? Es... Sangre.

-Así es hermana...

Las tres alzaron la vista y desde el palco en aquel pasillo, Diva, junto con diez hombres se acercaron con sus armas y apuntaron al trío. El demonio de pelo negro y largo reía al ver como Saya, su hermana la retaba con la mirada que podía romper paredes.

-Saya Saya... SAYA. entrometiéndote siempre en mi camino. ¿No te cansas de pelear? ¿No has visto suficiente muerte? Parece que no sacias tu sed de sangre. Piensas que eres humana pero en verdad eres un monstruo.

-Aquí el único monstruo eres tú Diva. ¡Basta!

-¿Basta? ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras, hermana? ¡Ataquen!

-¡Se cierra el telón Diva!

Diva vió como la heroína adolescente, Kim Possible derribó a un par de enemigos y el trio de chicas aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar. Shego junto con Jill fueron la intención de ultimar los hombres armados con Kim. Saya con su espada en mano, persiguió a Diva hasta el techo de la Torre Wayne. Saya vio el biotubo conectado a unos cables y una computadora a su lado. Diva derribó a su hermana que intentó destruir el biotubo y la computadora.

.

Jill Valentine recibió un disparo en la pierna que la dejó gritando en el suelo pero eso no dejó que se detenga. Seguía cubriendo a Shego y Kim que peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo contra los únicos enemigos en pie. Hicieron un último movimiento juntas y derrotaron al que quedaba. El pasillo quedó limpio.

-¡Jill! ¿Estás bien?

-Hhmm si Kim, tranquila.

-Tenemos que llevar-

-¡No! -La castaña le gritó a Shego. -Suban y ayuden a Saya ¡Ahora!

Sin perder el tiempo, Kim Possible y Shego dejaron a Jill Valentine y fueron hasta su último objetivo.

.

Saya y Diva chocaban sus espadas con la lluvia mojando sus furiosos rostros, cada una demostraba lo tan buena que eran peleando. Ambas se hirieron pero ninguna cedía.

-¿Porque peleas hermana? Piensas que eres una humana más y solo es una ilusión. ¡Tu padre George, David, Kai y Riku, Julia Silverstein hasta tu caballero Haji! ¡Todo fue una ilusión!

-El amor que sentía por ellos era real.

-¡Estupida! ¡Idiota! -Diva golpeó a Saya con el mango de su espada, haciendo que soltara la suya y pateó con fuerza, lanzando a Saya varios metros atrás. Diva con su pie pisaba el cuello de su hermana, luchando por respirar. -¿Porqué no ves la verdad? Los humanos me quitaron todo lo que yo amaba y yo les arrebataré lo que ellos me quitaron. -Diva apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Saya. -Si tan solo ¡Tan solo! Ves como son ellos en verdad, me seguirías pero... Tus ojos están cegados.

Saya se desmayó por la falta de aire, Diva alzó su espada y fijó su vista en la cabeza de su hermana. Su intensión era decapitarla y rebolear la cabeza manchando de sangre el suelo y luego quemaría el cuerpo. Sonrió y un rayo iluminó el oscuro cielo.

-¿Sabes? Lo que dices es todo falso.

-Calabaza tiene razón. Todavía hay hombres buenos...

-¿Ustedes dos? Hmmm... Como era de suponerse. Kim Possible y Shego, enemigas eternas destinadas a pelear toda la vida y ahora... Mírense, juntas luchando codo con codo.

Diva saltó hacia las chicas de Middleton quedando frente a frente, con su espada lista para aniquilar.

-Luego de matarlas, mataré a mi querida hermana y luego por esa Jill Valentine y después sus amigos y luego... El mundo.

-Bah, la dominación mundial está sobrevalorada. -Dijo Shego envolviendo sus puños con el plasma verde.

-Como siempre hice y siempre lo haré... Detendré al mal. -Dijo Kim Possible sonriendo y lista para pelear.

Diva se lanzó y a ellas y comenzó a mover su espada con rápidos e impresionantes movimientos. Gritaba y rugía como una bestia sedienta de sangre, Diva era impredecible en combate. Hirió a la pelirroja pero ella seguía luchando. Shego bombardeó a Diva con sus puños y las flamas que los envolvían.

Diva reía y tajeó a la mujer de melena negra en el abdomen. -Sus trucos no me detendrán. -

Saya quedó incapaz de moverse y gruñía al no poder ayudar a ellas dos contra Diva. La única manera de detener a ese demonio era clavar una espada con su sangre. Saya tomó débilmente su espada y se cortó la mano, llenando la hoja de la espada con su sangre.

Diva seguía peleando y superaba por mucho a Kim y Shego y ellas dos eran humanas, y el cansancio apareció pero su valentía seguía de pie. Diva no tuvo más que tajear a ambas, esparciendo sangre por el mojado suelo y tomo del cuello a ambas. Estrangulándolas con sus dos manos, las levantó mientras apretaba con fuerza los cuellos de aquellas chicas.

-¡Nunca entenderán porqué hago esto! ¡Solo son simples parásitos como aquellos que me tenían encerrada! ¡Ahora verán como les quitó el corazón a los seres que aman! ¡Como me hicieron a mi!

Diva reía con todo su poder mientras dejaba sin aire a las chicas de Middleton. Kim veía que una espada ensangrentada se acercaba a ella por los aires y al tenerla cerca, la agarró y con toda su fuerza, la incrustó en el pecho de Diva, que traspasó el corazón. El demonio las soltó y gritó de dolor mientras veía la espada de su hermana clavada en su pecho, matándola de a poco. De su boca escupió sangre y sus labios temblaban al ver a Kim y Shego de pie viendo como ella moría lentamente. La pelirroja hundió más la espada de una patada y la detective golpeó a Diva en la cara, tumbándola en en suelo.

-Yo... Tan solo... Quería una... Familia...

Diva balbuceó esas palabras y su pecho comenzó a cristalizarse, que al poco tiempo todo su cuerpo terminó de esa forma. Su rostro se congeló y soltó un suspiro antes de morir. Completamente Diva, se cristalizó y dejó éste mundo con un suspiro. Shego pateó la cabeza y rompió en pedazos el rostro sorprendido de aquel demonio disfrazado de una niña.

Una leve llovizna comenzó a caer sobre Ciudad Gotica, mojando a Saya Otonashi que cerró sus ojos y sintiendo el agua fría que caía de cielo. Shego y Kim Possible después de esa victoria, jadeando y devastadas, se miraron y asentaron sus cabezas. Se quedaron viendo el cuerpo cristalizado de Diva mientras Jacob Leiter, Sam Fisher y Bruce Wayne junto con una malherida Jill Valentine se acercaban a las chicas de Middleton.

.

.

.

Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, lo tenía listo pero faltaba corregir algunos errores. Diva cayó, y nuestra heroína adolescente favorita regresó con una dolorosa victoria. Los dejaré hasta aquí y nos leemos en el último capítulo de Kim Possible: Guerra Roja. Saludos y buen comienzo de semana!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola buenas tardes! Acá reportándome y trayendo el último capítulo de éste fic. Como siempre se dice: Los personajes no son míos les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Ahora sin mas que decir, el último capítulo!

.

.

.

Capitulo ocho: Un final, un comienzo

Los SWAT penetraron en la Torre Wayne, inspeccionando cada rincón y cada tubería. Pusieron bajo arresto a todos los mercenarios y al mismísimo Albert Wesker, que fueron esposados y llevados a prisión por los destrozos y asesinato de civiles. El comisionado James Gordon fue hasta el techo y solo encontró a Kim Possible y Shego y la computadora hecha trizas. Las chicas mintieron lo mejor que pudieron e inventaron cualquier cosa para evitar nombrar a Saya y a su hermana muerta. Después de una hora de confesión, Kim y Shego se despidieron de Gordon y se fueron de la Torre Wayne.

Los demás estaban en otro edificio, viendo todo el espectáculo de la policia y esperando a que lleguen la pelirroja y la detective. Mientras subían al techo, Kim se detuvo haciendo que Shego también lo haga.

-¿Estás bien calabaza?

-Eh si estoy bien solo que... Shego ¿Estuve bien?

-No te entiendo Kim.

-Ehh ¿Estuve bien en hacer eso? Quiero decir... Diva.

Shego se cruzó de brazos y observó a Kim, que estaba algo apenada por lo que hizo hace unas horas. La detective al estar unos escalones más arriba, bajó y apoyó sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Kim, Diva se lo merecía ¿Que hubieras hecho tú? Dejarla viva no creo. Pensándolo bien hiciste lo correcto. Si le hubieras perdonado la vida no estaríamos acá hablando y respirando. Duele si, pero fue necesario. "matar uno para salvar cien. Matar cien para salvar mil. Matar mil para salvar millones", eso una vez me dijo Jacob y me tomó tiempo para entenderlo. Espero que tú también lo comprendas.

Kim solo respiró hondo y soltó un gran suspiro, cerró sus ojos y alzó la vista quedándose viendo a Shego a los ojos. Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja asentó y la detective sonrió. A veces las peores decisiones son las correctas.

Sam Fisher se acercó al biotubo que contenía esa sustancia peligrosa y lo observaba. Mientras, Saya Otonashi suspiró viendo al mismo tiempo la Torre Wayne. Jacob se acercó a Bruce y Jill, que ésta tenía un vendaje en su pierna y estaba apoyada sobre el joven Wayne.

-Ahora puedes agradecer. -Dijo el detective.

-Estamos vivos, gracias. Solo queda un problema ¿Que hacemos con el biotubo? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Lo mantendremos alejado de todos y...

-No. -Saya interrumpió al ex agente. -Falta algo mas. Ustedes ayudaron a lidiar con estas personas y les agradezco todo, les debo una. Sólo hay algo que ustedes nunca harán, en cambio yo si.

-Saya... -Murmuró Jill Valentine.

-No quiero caras largas. Solo dame el biotubo y yo haré el resto.

-Tiene que haber una manera de evitar esto, Saya. Sufriste demasiado y te mereces un respiro. -Decía Jacob acercándose a la chica.

-Nunca tendré paz si sigo viva. No hagan esto mas difícil solo quiero... -Saya se refregó sus ojos. -Descansar tranquila...

Jacob y Fisher se miraron y asentaron para luego mirar al resto del equipo. Bruce agarró el biotubo y se lo entregó a Saya Otonashi que estando seria, sus lágrimas salían. Pasaron unos minutos para que ella reaccionara, miró a cada uno de los presentes en especial a Jill Valentine que estaba ahí desde que se vieron. Le sonrió y saltó del techo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de Ciudad Gotica. Kim y Shego aparecieron, luego notando que el grupo estaba relajado y agradeciendo que la misión había terminado.

-¿Que pasó? -Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Saya. -Jill solo pronunció eso.

-¿Que, se fue sin despedirse de nosotras? Que mala onda.

-Shego tranquila, volvamos a casa, necesito un descanso. -Dijo el detective caminando.

El equipo se marchaba del techo quedando solo Kim Possible ahí. Miró el cielo para luego sonreír de lado, ella sabía que estaba por algún lado y con esa sonrisa, le deseó suerte.

A unos metros y en otro edificio, el mercenario Slade Wilson observó la escena para luego él también desaparecer en Ciudad Gotica.

.

Una semana después...

Había comprado un ramo de flores antes de venir al cementerio de Middleton, Kim lentamente caminaba por las tumbas hasta llegar a la de su querido amigo Ron Imparable. Ella se arrodilló frente a la lápida, frotándola con su mano viendo la foto de aquel joven enérgico con su mascota y mejor amigo Rufus. Dejó las flores y se levantó viendo al horizonte.

-Oh chicos, como los extraño. ¿Saben? Salvé al mundo otra vez, estarían orgullosos de mi. Conocí a gente que si seguro los conocieran los tratarían como a su propia familia. Y a ustedes también. Regresé a casa, mamá preparó mi vieja habitación y no sabes cuanto la alegra. Hablé con nuestros amigos también, Wade parece que se vuelve más profesional con la informática y conseguí trabajo en el club Banana con Monique. Solo venía a saludarte y volveré seguido a verlos, mamá me está esperando para almorzar. Ron, Rufus, hasta luego chicos. Los quiero mucho.

Kim sonrió para luego marcharse del cementerio, regresando con su padre que la esperaba en el auto. Prendió el motor y los posible se marchaban.

Luego de haber almorzado, el teléfono de la casa Possible sonó, Ann fue la que contestó y habló con la persona que había llamado. Luego ella llamó a su hija para pasarle el teléfono. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Shego, informándole de que Bruce Wayne las invitó a pasar la noche en Ciudad Gotica. Sin dudas la pelirroja aceptó la invitación.

Era una agradable noche en el muelle de Gotica, las personas iban y venían con sus hijos, otros con amigos y otros tomados de la mano, con un conformante viendo que venía del mar. Shego y Jacob Leiter junto con Kim Possible y Jill Valentine buscaban a Bruce Wayne y a Sam Fisher por el muelle. Los habían visto sentados y comiendo una pizza con latas de cerveza para los demás. Después de unos cálidos saludos, se sentaron y comían disfrutando de la compañía.

-Algo me dice que esto no es solo una salida. -Dedujo el detective.

-No, no lo es. Esto es una proposición. -Dijo Fisher mirando a cada uno.

-¿Proposición? Que quieres que hagamos. -Preguntó Shego tomando cerveza.

-Todos sabemos lo que pasó hace unos días en Ciudad Gotica. Diva quería dominar el mundo junto con Albert Wesker y quien sabe lo que habría pasado después. Todo esto se evitó gracias a nosotros, salvamos al mundo y ni siquiera la gente no se enteró. Nos unimos sin conocernos por una causa, salvar el mundo. Todos aquí en la mesa lo sabemos, somos unos simples humanos e hicimos cosas imposibles.

-¿A que quieres llegar, Bruce? -Le preguntó Jill Valentine.

-Formar un equipo, quien sabe que amenaza se encuentra ahí afuera, esperando para salir y hacer lo mismo que Diva. -Dijo Bruce mirando a la castaña.

-Saben, para ser sincera, me gustó trabajar con ustedes. Me divertí mucho y ¿Porqué no? Nos juntaríamos seguido. -Decía Shego golpeando el hombro de Fisher.

-Si todo bien pero ¿Quien nos dirigirá? -Preguntó Kim.

-Por eso te llamé. -La pelirroja se quedó viendo al joven Wayne.

Ella se quedó sorprendida por la propuesta, no era dirigir un pequeño grupo, ahora contaría con gente con experiencia en el campo. Tenía a un ex asesino a sueldo, un ex agente del gobierno, su némesis que ahora era su amiga, una mujer con gran voluntad y un joven multimillonario con el suficiente capital para suministrar el equipo. Ella por un lado no quería aceptar pero su corazón decía lo contrario. Sabia muy bien de los riesgos y como ella era una Possible, lo hacía todo posible.

-Una tragedia ocurrió en mi vida, perdí todo lo que amaba. Eso me dejó devastada por un largo tiempo. No quería saber nada de un equipo hasta cuando los conocí, ustedes me enseñaron que cuando una tragedia te golpea duro, tienes que responder más duro y seguir adelante. Soy una Possible, y puedo hacer lo que sea.

-Cuenta conmigo calabaza. -Dijo Shego.

-Estaré ahí para protegerte. -Juró Jacob Leiter que para sorpresa de todos, sonrió.

-Igual yo Kim. -Dijo Sam Fisher.

-Te apoyo. -Habló Bruce Wayne con firmeza.

-Siempre estaré ahí Kim, Ron y Saya estarían orgullosos. -Jill apoyó su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Ninguno de ellos se conocía, fue un mal que los unió y por el destino, juntaron fuerzas venciéndolo. Ahora juntos podían tener y prevenir cualquier amenaza que pondría en peligro al mundo otra vez. Los seis alzaron las latas y las chocaron, formando un pacto y un nuevo equipo Possible, renació de las cenizas.

.

.

.

Kim Possible regresó y ahora con nuevos aliados. Alfin pude terminar esta historia pero creo que fue corto este ultimo capitulo, pero no quería rellenar. Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic h gracias por el aguante. Capaz haga una segunda parte con otro villano, tal vez. Una vez más gracias y me despido, nos leeremos en otro fic. Saludos y buen fin de semana!


End file.
